


Fuck

by vin6840



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vin6840/pseuds/vin6840
Summary: Fuck you.





	Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Shit

Fuck you.

Why are you still here?

Its over.

Still here?

There's nothing here.

Stop.

Cease.

Why

Stop, now.

I warned you.

There's literally nothing here what did you expect? A secret or something?


End file.
